The Dark Project
by Glasya
Summary: Duo,Heero and his new found girlfriend go after a treasure thats too big to comprehend


The Dark Project  
  
Chapter1-The Shinigami flies again!  
  
It was around six o'clock in the morning when Duo Maxwell woke  
  
up to the sounds of keys on a keyboard being typed upon and the soft sound  
  
of music.  
  
"Why do you listen to that stuff?" Duo asked looking at his girlfriend  
  
Jennifer Darkfall with sleepy eyes.  
  
"Enya? because its relaxing honey bunny" she replied still staring at Heero's  
  
laptop that she had borrowed from him. "Well its better than listening to rock in the morning because its only six o'clock".  
  
"Well you can listen to it but I'm going back to sleep" he said as he rolled  
  
over and fell back into his deep sleep.  
  
When Duo woke up it was around eleven thirty.  
  
"Whoa! " he yelled as he jumped out of bed and walked into the huge kitchen  
  
of Quatre's mansion to grab some cocoa puffs. "Nobody ever wakes me up!!"  
  
he yelled .  
  
"Because you look like an angel when you sleep and your not supposed to wake  
  
up angels" Jennifer said as she walked into the kitchen to greet him.  
  
"Good morning" she said with a smile and kissed him.  
  
"Good morning. Why didnt you wake me up?"  
  
"Because you looked real tired and you stayed up all night watching tv.  
  
And by the way when you get going Heero wants your help to fix his gundam."  
  
"Whats up with him and that hunk of junk? thats all he ever thinks about  
  
anymore."  
  
"Just because the war is over doesnt mean that all the oz bases and crap  
  
havent been destroyed. We are merely cleaning everything up."  
  
"That war has been over for a year now-"  
  
"Six months" she cut in.  
  
"What do you mean we? you stay here and control things. Its us who do all  
  
the work" he put in.  
  
"So . Just hurry up and finish your breakfast" Jennifer said as she walked  
  
out of the kitchen  
  
"Heero what did you want me for?" Duo asked when he found Heero  
  
walking in the basement that stored all the gundams.  
  
"I need you to climb up into the cockpit and check out the systems while I  
  
download files into it"  
  
"I thought that you could fix your gundam all by yourself and in one night?"  
  
Duo replied to Heero's sudden orders.  
  
"Just get up there."  
  
"Okay okay no need to get all irritated I'm going."  
  
"Whenever I'm around you I'm irritated" Heero growled back.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Duo yelled down half way up the cord to the cockpit.  
  
"I could get down and find something else to do!"  
  
"Will you quit whining!!!!!!!!! and get up there!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Heero this is as fast as your string thing goes!!!!!!!"  
  
"Will you quit yapping and do your job!!"  
  
"Yapping? oh my god!!, Heero! your vocabulary is expanding!!! your becoming  
  
more human!!!"  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Quatre said as he walked up to Heero.  
  
"Duo is being a nutcase" Heero answered.  
  
Duo finially got into Wing's cockpit and sat down in the seat.  
  
All he wants me to do is check the system so I'll check the system he said  
  
to himself and a devilish grin swept over his face. "Ha ha!!!!  
  
The Shinigami flies the Wing again!!!!!!!" Duo yelled as he made the gundam  
  
move.  
  
"Duo you idiot!!!!!!!! What the hell do you think your doing?!!!!!! Stop that  
  
now we are down here!!!!!" Heero yelled up at Duo. But when Heero turned  
  
the communicator all he heard was retarded laughing.  
  
"Duo!!!!!!!" Quatre yelled. "He's gone off the deep end!!!!!"  
  
"Well I'll just have to stop him!!!" Heero yelled  
  
"How??!!"  
  
"He will calm down when Jennifer gets on him!" He said heading for the door.  
  
"Jennifer!!! where are you!!!"  
  
"In here" she called from the library. " What is it?"  
  
"Your boyfriends gone bazerk! we cant stop him!"  
  
"Oh what has my honey bunny gotten himself into now" she said following Heero.  
  
When they got to the basement Jennifer saw Duo playing around with  
  
the mobile suit.  
  
"Duo!!! Get your butt out of there right now before you hurt someone!!!!!!!!  
  
you arent the only one here!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at him. The gundam immediatly  
  
stopped.  
  
"Hiya Jenny!!!! whats up?!!" Duo yelled at her.  
  
"Get your butt out of there!!"  
  
"What?!! I'm checking the systems for Heero!!!!!"  
  
"You airhead!!!!!! Not like that!!!!!" Heero yelled at Duo.  
  
The door opened and duo came out on the cord.  
  
"Hey Heero I think you need to get this thing fixed!! Its way too slow!!!"  
  
When he finially got down to the ground Heero was furious and getting redder  
  
by the minute.  
  
"Ooh Duo You are an IDIOT!!!!!!!" Heero yelled at Duo. "Who do you think you  
  
are??!!!! I ask you to fix my systems-"  
  
"Check your systems" Duo put in "and thats what I did in a different way."  
  
"ugh I meant check for viruses and things while I downloaded files into the  
  
system!!"  
  
"Allright thats enough" Jennifer cut in. "Whats done is done nobody got hurt  
  
and thats what counts."  
  
"Jennifer will you take this animal somewhere to burn all that energy?"  
  
Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah! lets go to the park Jennifer!!" Duo squeaked happily.  
  
"You are so childish sometimes" she said as he came up to her. I have just  
  
afew more files to go through then we'll go somewhere."  
  
"Cool"Duo yelled and followed her out .  
  
"Thank god thats over" Heero sighed with relief. "Quatre will you help me?"  
  
"Sure this should be easier with that banchie gone."  
  
So Heero and Quatre worked on Wing in peace without Duo.  
  
Chapter2-Coffee Crisis  
  
Upstairs Duo watched Jennifer type away on the laptop. He smiled and  
  
let out a sigh of happiness that he didnt have to do anything and that he was  
  
there spending time with Jennifer. He looked at her. She had bags of sleep  
  
around her eyes.  
  
"Hey Jen."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"You got the bags man."  
  
"What?" she looked at him with a smirk.  
  
"You got the sleepy bags around your eyes. What time did you get up this morning?"  
  
"Five o'clock."  
  
"Good lord! you went to bed right before me! girl you need more sleep than that."  
  
"Finished!. Lets go to the park and burn some energy."  
  
"You have to have energy to burn. Did you eat breakfast?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Allright missy!!" Duo said as he popped up from his seat.  
  
"Its noon!! Lets go make a pot of coffee and get you some cocoa puffs to give  
  
you some energy!!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
He got her a bowl of cocoa puffs and made her eat them. Then he made them  
  
a pot of coffee and sat down next to her.  
  
"Duo why do you have a glass of milk and coffee?" she asked staring at him.  
  
"To wash the coffee down because its too hot."  
  
She continued to look at him unit she burst out laughing from his stupidity.  
  
"What are you laughing at? eat your cocoa puffs before I finish them."  
  
"I'm getting there."  
  
After Jennifer finished the cereal she started to sip the coffee.Duo, who was already on his second cup said,  
  
"We're never gonna get to the park if you drink it like that. Gulp it down  
  
woman!!"  
  
"Allright!!" she yelled as she poured a whole bunch of milk into her glass  
  
and gulped it down.  
  
After about two pots worth of coffee the two were bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Allright lets go to the park go get in the car" Jennifer told Duo as she  
  
went to the basement to tell Heero that they were leaving.  
  
At the park Duo immediatly ran to the slide with the cover.  
  
"Yahooooo!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as his voice carried all the way down the  
  
slide. Just as he got to the bottom of the slide Jennifer crashed into him with her back.  
  
"Surprise!!!!" she yelled  
  
"Ooh I'll get you back!!" he yelled as he jumped out of the slide and ran  
  
around to do it again. This time he crashed face first into her.  
  
"Youch!!" Jennifer yelped out as she jumped out of the slide leaving Duo  
  
in there laughing.  
  
"Hey wait for me we'll go down together!!!" Duo wailed as he hopped out of  
  
the slide and caught her. "Gotcha!!!" he yelled as he spinned her around  
  
with his hands around her waist.  
  
"Allright lets go!!" they ran up the stairs and flew down the slide.  
  
Since Duo was in front he stopped with the grip of his hands and shoes.  
  
"Hey you stopped the ride!!" Jennifer yelled pushing on Duo's back.  
  
He laughed and laid back on her. "Hey!! I'm stuck now because your laying  
  
on my feet!!!!" she laughed.  
  
"Thats the purpose!!" he giggled.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" she looked at him. He was laying on her  
  
and staring at her big deep royal blue eyes.  
  
"You have pretty eyes" he said.  
  
"Look whos talking" she said staring into his cobalt blue ones.  
  
"Why thank you" he said in a silly voice. Then she bent over and kissed  
  
him and they stayed there in the slide.  
  
Back at the mansion, Trowa and Wufei had just come back from the  
  
home depot. They walked into the kitchen and saw a bowl, two coffee cups  
  
and a pot.  
  
"What happened here?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I probably dont want to know" Wufei replied.  
  
"Oh well lets get these parts to Heero before he has a fit, knowing him"  
  
Trowa said as he walked to the basement door.  
  
"Heero we got your parts" Wufei said as he walked up to Heero.  
  
"Good. Bring them here."  
  
"Its way too quiet. Wheres Duo?" Trowa asked looking around the place.  
  
"Jennifer took him to the park to burn some energy" Quatre said walking up  
  
to them. Yeah the boy decided to play with Wing instead of work."  
  
"That sounds like that fool" Wufei said.  
  
"Well lets hope that Jennifer keeps him out long enough for us to get the  
  
repairs done. That boy can be the most annoying person when he has too much energy"  
  
Herro said looking at Wing Zero.  
  
"Hey Heero what happened to your Zero one?"Quatre asked .  
  
"That split personallity woman went and saved treize with it and demolished  
  
it" Wufei said.  
  
"Well lets get to work before we lose daylight" Trowa said as he walked over  
  
to Heero's mobile suit.  
  
It was about eight thirty when Jennifer and Duo finially came back.  
  
"Gosh you sure are a spendahollic" Jennifer said walking in to the livingroom  
  
with three bags of clothes.  
  
"Yeah well I know how to dress."  
  
"Really expensivley" she told him setting the bags down on the couch.  
  
"Well its not my fault you have such cheap taste!" he laughed at her.  
  
"I do not!!! I just dont buy this much at a time!!!"  
  
"Whatever!! half of these bags are yours!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Where have you two been?" Heero asked while walking into the room.  
  
"Out shopping" Duo said.  
  
"For eight hours?"  
  
"No only about four. We spent alot of time at the park" Jennifer blurted out  
  
before Duo could say anything stupid.  
  
"And what were you doing at the park?" Heero asked with questioning eyes.  
  
"Oh we just-"  
  
"We played at the playground" Jennifer cut Duo off.  
  
"I dont believe you" Heero said and walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh one of these days your mouth is going to get you in trouble Duo."  
  
"Nah come on lets get these clothes upstairs. Come on lets go." Duo said,  
  
picking up his bags and urging her on.  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming."  
  
Chapter 3- The Dark Project  
  
Even though Jennifer stayed behind during every mission she was still  
  
a very important person to the group. She did all the computer stuff plus  
  
she was a profesional thief.  
  
At supper that night they were simply talking about everything else but  
  
missions. Suddenly Jennifer's beeper went off.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute. I have to go check something" she said getting up  
  
from the table. She ran to her room where the computer was and clicked it  
  
on and it started talking about a very rare stone called the devils eye.  
  
It was a huge ruby cut into a dragon shape and it was bigger than her hand.  
  
"Wow. I'll get some big bucks for that one. Allright where is it?"  
  
She played around on the computer and found the location. "The cave of Gods  
  
in Greece? I've never heard of that one before. But nevertheless this one  
  
should be worth the while." She saved the information to a disk and headed down stairs.  
  
"what was that about?" Quatre asked.  
  
"A job" she answered.  
  
"What do you have to steal this time?" Duo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Its a huge ruby,bigger than the size of your fist. Its called the Devils eye  
  
but its carved onto the shape of a dragon."  
  
"Hmm,a dragon. I get it,a red dragon" Quatre said.  
  
"What does a red dragon have to do with her job?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Dungeuns and dragons"  
  
"What?"Duo looked at Quatre clueless.  
  
"What?! youve never played the game dungeons and Dragons?"  
  
"No" was all he got for a response.  
  
"Allright. Listen and learn Dungeuns and dragons is a medevil game.  
  
Its kindof like an RPG game except its not on a system like playstation.  
  
Its a game that is played with characters thet you get to pick out of a book  
  
liks the name Asmodeus meaning arch devil." Quatre explained what the game was  
  
about and how red dragons were evil and were used by the devil and such.  
  
After he was done explaining they all heard a snoring sound. They all looked to  
  
the end of the table and saw Duo sleeping.  
  
"Duo! you brat why did you fall asleep?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked up with sleepy eyes. "Because Im tired ok? And your story  
  
was too boring to stay awake through, and besides I dont play games that  
  
arent on systems like dragons and whatever."  
  
"Yeah I guess we should all turn in for the night. Its been a long day"  
  
Jennifer said getting up. "Come on Duo,your not going to fall asleep at the  
  
table again." She got him out of his chair and walked him up to his room.  
  
"Allright then guys I'll see you in the morning" Trowa said with a yawn and  
  
headed to his room. Soon after they all left the dining room and headed to bed.  
  
Jennifer finially got Duo to their room she layed him down on his bed. "Gosh Duo you sure do weigh alot."  
  
"Im not fat."  
  
"I know your not." She grabbed her nightshirt and went to the bathroom to  
  
change. When she came out Duo had already changed into his mid thigh length t-shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked when she saw Duo in her bed.  
  
"Warming it up for you."  
  
"Oh you are so strange sometimes. Its summer" She walked over to the bed and sat down on  
  
the bed. "Oyasumi nasai Duo."  
  
"I didnt know you could speak Japanese"  
  
"Well Im living in a house with abunch of Japs sooner or later I would have to  
  
learn the language and besides I only know afew words."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight Jenny" he said.  
  
"Hello, This is my bed."  
  
"Oh just for one night." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and  
  
layed back down."Please"  
  
"Fine but no monkey business."  
  
"Sure"and he closed his eyes.  
  
At about one o'clock Duo woke up drenched in sweat. He looked at Jennifer.  
  
"Just a bad dream." He stroked her face and layed down. "Man I cant sleep."  
  
He got up and went to take a shower.  
  
Jennifer woke up,being a light sleeper heard the shower and saw that Duo wasnt  
  
in bed. She got up and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Duo, are you allright?"  
  
"Yeah. Just another nightmare,except this one was bad"  
  
"It seems like they are getting worse every night" She said,sitting down on  
  
the toilet. "did you wake up all sweaty again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
"Its allright."  
  
"Duo I know you have alot of vitality but sometimes you just need to talk to  
  
somebody."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Your lieing."  
  
"I know I am. Jen,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I dont think its a good idea for you to go on this job."  
  
"Why not? Is that what your dream was about?"  
  
"Yeah but it was real bad. You were killed and I couldnt save you because I  
  
wasnt fast enough. Hades swallowed you up."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Dont worry about it."  
  
"I think I have a right to know. I mean I want to know why I shouldnt go on this mission."  
  
"Allright." Duo got out of the shower and all he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Come on I dont want to stay in the bathroom" He put his wet arm around her and they  
  
walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Go wait on the balcony for me" He told her while he grabbed a clean night  
  
shirt and toweled off.  
  
Jennifer walked out to the balcony in silence and sat on the bench.  
  
There was a full moon outside and it reflected off Jennifer's blonde hair  
  
and face and made her shimmer. Duo finially walked out to the balcony and saw how  
  
pretty she was and it made him feel worse that he might lose her if she went on this job.  
  
"Its a pretty nice night tonight isnt it?" He said as he sat down next to her  
  
on the stone bench.  
  
"Yeah beautiful and clear" she said. "I know how you love to stargaze."  
  
"Well anyway what was your dream about?"  
  
"Allright. It started off like this, you went to the cave and walked  
  
inside it and it had abunch of letters on the ground."  
  
"Letters on the ground?"  
  
"Letters of the alphabet." He got down and showed her what he meant.  
  
"And on the wall there was a sign in latin that the word of God."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Listen,Do you know what the word of God is? Its a trick question and you  
  
figured it out. It wasnt the word of God it was the name of God."  
  
"Jehova."  
  
"Exactly, so you stepped on the J and fell through but I caught you before  
  
you fell all the way down. Then you figured out your mistake because in latin-"  
  
"That word begins with an I"  
  
"Yeah." The he yawned. "Can I finish it tomarrow?"  
  
"No, You just dont want to tell me what happened."  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Please? Duo I have to leave in afew days to complete this job and I  
  
want to know what happens."  
  
"Allright allright I'll finish."  
  
He finially finished his story and just stayed there looking up at the moon.  
  
"So are you still going to go?" He asked  
  
"I dont know." They lost track of time and stayed up all night. "Lets not  
  
worry about that right now. Lets just get some sleep." She scooted closer  
  
to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Good idea" He put his arm around her and rested his head on her and fell  
  
asleep just as the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
It was about noon when Trowa went into Jennifer's bedroom and saw  
  
that they were sleeping the bench.  
  
"Well where they?" Heero asked walking into the room.  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Oh. I guess they stayed up all night. Probably another nightmare."  
  
"Does he ever tell you what they are about?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No. He probably doesnt even tell Jennifer."  
  
"Well lets let them sleep" Trowa said as he closed the door.  
  
Duo woke up with the warm sun burning down on his face. He looked  
  
at Jennifer who was still sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He hugged her  
  
tightly and looked over the balcony toward the Cinq Kingdom which had been  
  
rebuilt. Relena had moved back into the palace. He wondered why Quatre had  
  
a house so close to the Cinq Kingdom. About five minutes later Jennifer  
  
woke up and looked at Duo.  
  
"Good morning sunshine" he said smiling at her.  
  
"Good morning. Gosh the sun sure is bright today, apropiate for summer."  
  
"Yup. Come on lets go down stairs before we fry."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Chapter 4-The Picnic  
  
Jennifer changed into a purple spagetti strap tanktop and white  
  
short shorts. Duo put on a white shirt and grey shorts. She quickly braided  
  
his yard of chesnut brown hair and they both went down to get some breakfast.  
  
"What time did you two go to sleep?" Trowa asked looking up from the televison  
  
as he saw them walk down.  
  
"Dont ask me" Duo said.  
  
"Well you fell asleep on the bench I just thought that the room might have  
  
been too hot or something."  
  
"No Duo was just telling me his nightmare."  
  
"He actually told you one?" Heero asked walking into the room with grease on  
  
his hands from working on the car.  
  
"Yeah because it was about my job and this ruby."  
  
"Hey Heero did the car break down?" Duo asked laughing at Heero.  
  
"Yeah but we cant find the problem. Your the mechanic why dont you come look at  
  
it?"  
  
"Later I have to eat."  
  
"Jennifer if your shorts were any shorter you'd be advertising" Duo said looking at her shorts.  
  
"Well I dont like to wear long or loose things, and I especially hate long  
  
shorts" She said acting sassy. "And it doesnt matter if Im advertising because theres  
  
no one around and I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Just as Jennifer was giong to go eat breakfast the door bell rang.  
  
"I wonder who that could be" Quatre said.  
  
"I'll get it" Heero said walking to the door. As he opened the door Relena stood  
  
there in very short shorts and a yellow tanktop.  
  
"Hello Heero" She said with a smile.  
  
"Miss Relena, please come in" Quatre smiled and greeted her.  
  
"Thank you!" she said happily and walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey Relena and Jennifer both wear the same size shorts!!" Duo yelled as he  
  
walked into the room.  
  
"Duo!" Jennifer yelled popping her head into the room. "Oh hello" she said  
  
walking over to Relena. "I'm Jennifer Darkfall,Duo's girlfriend."  
  
"I'm Relena Peacekraft of the Cinq Kingdom."  
  
"See look they both wear the same size!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Duo stop being a brat!" Jennifer gave him a mean look.  
  
"Well I'm just trying to crack a joke."  
  
"Well you did" Trowa said with a laugh.  
  
"Well atleast somebody appreciates my jokes."  
  
"So what brings you here Relena?" Quatre asked  
  
"Oh just to invite you to a picnic tomarrow. I'ts so boring at the Cinq Kingdom and  
  
I havent talked to you all in a while. Do you want to go?"  
  
Sure! Is there going to be food?" Duo yelled with excitement.  
  
"Yes there will be plenty Of food" Relena giggled.  
  
"Then count me in! Do you want to go Jenny?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"We will be there" Quatre spoke for the group.  
  
"Great! Heres the time. See you then!" She handed Duo a piece of paper and left.  
  
"Heero are you going to go?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Probably not"  
  
"Why not?! Yuo cant do that besides this was the first time she wasnt annoying!!  
  
you have to go!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Allright I'll go."  
  
"Great" Quatre said.  
  
"Now Duo come help me work on the car so we can get there atleast" Heero said.  
  
"Allright, lets go."  
  
The two went out to the car and Duo looked at the engine.  
  
"Hmmn I'll have to get in there and take a closer look."  
  
"We think it might be the engine" Heero said messing with it.  
  
"It could be a number of things. I wont know until I get in there."  
  
"Here" Heero handed Duo a pair of overalls. "I dont think you want grease  
  
on your white shirt."  
  
Duo put the overalls on right there and slid under the car.  
  
"So Heero what did you think of Relena's outfit?"  
  
"I'm not answering that."  
  
"Why not? Did you think she looked good?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Come on Heero, you can tell me  
  
"Will you ever shut up?"  
  
"Not until I get what I want"  
  
"Ok ok to make you shut up. Yes she looked cute in that outfit."  
  
"I know what you mean. You'd never think to see Relena Peacekraft in that  
  
kind of outfit."  
  
"Yeah. I guess she decided to get out of the ESUN for a while and start  
  
living like a regular girl again."  
  
"A regular girl living with you" Duo snickered. Heero kicked him for that.  
  
"OW!!! Geeze Heero! That hurt!" Duo yelped.  
  
"That will teach you to make stupid remarks like that."  
  
"What?! I always make stupid remarks like that! But you never kicked me before!  
  
Damn! I'm giong to have a bruise there!"  
  
Heero just laughed. "Serves you right."  
  
"I'll get you back."  
  
"Duo, Close your mouth and get to work."  
  
"Yes sir great Heero Yuy" Duo said sarcasticly and kicked Heero in the shin hard.  
  
"Ow!" Heero yelled  
  
"HA! see told you I'd get you back!"  
  
They finially shut up and got to work.  
  
About an hour later Jennifer came out with lunch for them.  
  
"Lunch time! Its one o'clock!" She said stopping infront of the car.  
  
"Ooh great I'm starving!" Duo came out from under the car and  
  
reached to get a sandwich.  
  
"Oh no! Go wash your hands first!" She screeched.  
  
"Allright allright" Duo replied and kissed her putting his greasy hands on her  
  
face smearing it on her.  
  
"Duo!! You Dork!" Jennifer yelled punching him slightly hard.  
  
He just laughed at her and rubbed the spot where she had punched him.  
  
They all went inside and Heero and Duo washed their hands.  
  
"Take off those overalls too" She said taking a bite of a ham sandwich.  
  
"Chill woman I'm getting there" Duo said. The three stayed in the kitchen eating lunch  
  
for an hour before going back outside to continue working on the car.  
  
Wufei walked into the kitchen and saw Jennifer.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked looking at the grease marks on her face  
  
"Duo took it upon himself to wipe grease on my face. And whats worse,Heero laughed at me."  
  
Wufei stood there for afew seconds then cracked up laughing. Quatre and Trowa,  
  
who were in the library heard Wufei's excessive laughing and came to see what he was laughing  
  
at because that was something that he never did at all.  
  
"Whats going on here?" Trowa asked seeing Wufei red with tears running down  
  
his face from laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh Look!" Wufei said between laughs and pointed to Jennifer who was covering her  
  
face with her hands.  
  
"Jennifer, whats wrong?" Quatre said in a soft and concerned voice walking over to Jennifer.  
  
She pulled her hands from her face and revealed the grease marks.  
  
"Oh my god." was all he said before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Its not funny!!!"She yelled and stood up. She was yay close to crying now.  
  
She turned to Trowa and looked at him for afew seconds before he did the same thing  
  
as the other two were doing.  
  
"I'ts not funny!!" Jennifer yelled with tears running down her face. She took off  
  
to her room and lockd the door behind her and ran to her bathroom to try and scrub the  
  
stuff off.  
  
"They are so mean! it wasnt funny at all" she cried. The grease wasnt coming off  
  
so she used nail polish remover and finially got it all off but it left her face all red.  
  
Jennifer stared at herself in the mirror and broke cown crying. She walked to the bed and  
  
went to sleep.  
  
By six o'clock Duo and Heero had fixed the car,with Duo doing most  
  
of the work thanks to Heero.  
  
"Wheres Jennifer?" Duo asked looking at Wufei. The boy just burst out laughing  
  
and scared the crap out of Duo and made Heero jump. Soon after the other two  
  
did the same thing and the room was filled with laughter.  
  
"Hey!!" Duo yelled "What in the hell is going on in here?!"  
  
Go up to your room and find out!" Wufei hollered. "No wait you already know  
  
because you did it!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Put the grease on Jennifer's face!" Trowa yelled.  
  
"Oh great" Duo said and ran up the stairs to his room but the door was locked.  
  
"Jennifer? are you in there?" he asked.  
  
"Just go away."  
  
"Are you allright?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Its my room too."  
  
The door unlocked and Duo walked in. The entire room was dark except for the  
  
light of the setting sun through the open doors of the balcony. Jennifer was lying on her bed.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Duo asked walking over to the bed and sitting down on it.  
  
"Forget it" she said looking out the doors at the setting sun.  
  
"There obviously is something wrong."  
  
"They all laughed at me" Jennifer said with tears swelling in her eyes. "They all  
  
laughed at me" she said,crying.  
  
"Its okay" he said lifting her up to hold her. "Its okay"  
  
Jennifer just sat there in Duo's arms with uncontrolable tears falling  
  
down her face.  
  
"Sshh. It's okay your fine."  
  
"No I'm not" she cried. "You put the grease on my face and they started laughing at me"  
  
Jennifer said between sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said in a soft voice. Duo continued to rock her back and forth  
  
and they stayed there until the sun went down.  
  
The next day came quickly. Every one fell asleep in different areas of  
  
the house. Trowa fell asleep on the couch reading the paper, Quatre fell asleep in the library  
  
in his reading chair,Wufei went to sleep at the kitchen table and Heero fell  
  
asleep in front of the television on a couch. Duo fell asleep with Jennifer,who had cried herself  
  
to sleep in his arms.  
  
About nine o'clock Heero woke up with a major crick in his neck.  
  
"Oh man, that was a bad idea to fall asleep on the couch" he said and walked  
  
into the living room to find Trowa on the couch with the paper on his chest.  
  
Then Heero walked into the kitchen and found Wufei sleeping in a puddle of  
  
drool.  
  
"Hey Wufei wake up your going to ruin the wood table if you keep drooling."  
  
"Wha?" Wufei looked up at Heero,still practicaly asleep.  
  
"Here. Clean up your mess" Heero passed Wufei a wet paper towel. He cleaned it up and  
  
went back to sleep.  
  
Back up in Duos room the sun was rising still. Duo had woken up and was  
  
stroking Jennifers hair off her face which was still slightly damp from crying.  
  
He really didnt want her to go on this mission but he knew she wouldnt listen.  
  
He glanced at the clock,it was nine thirty.  
  
"Jen" he whispered in her ear. "Jen wake up we have to go to the picnic at noon."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into his cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have to go to Relena's picnic today."  
  
Duo got off the bed and stretched.  
  
"I dont want to go down there" she said getting up to close the balcony doors.  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked as he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thats good" he rested his head on her shoulders.  
  
"Come on lets go kick their butts" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door and they went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning prince drool-alot" Duo said to Wufei as he walked into the kitchen to find him drooling again.  
  
"Ugh I already made him clean it up one time already. Wufei get your butt up and clean up  
  
your mess again" Heero said starting to get agrivated.  
  
"yeah yeah I'm up" Wufei said and started to clean up his mess for the second time.  
  
He looked up and saw Jennifer then burst out laughing at the sight of her red face.  
  
She slapped him HARD in the face and left a red mark on his cheek. Jennifers face was red not only from using  
  
all that nail polish remover but also from crying all last night. The other two boys walked into the kitchen  
  
all sleepy eyed and saw Wufei rubbing a very red spot on his cheek.  
  
"Wufei what happened to your face?" Trowa asked  
  
"Jennifer slapped me."  
  
"Man, that looks like that hurt" Quatre said.  
  
"It did you fool."  
  
Duo just sat there holding back his laughter which was about to explode until  
  
he couldnt help it any more. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Injustise!!!" Wufei yelled and turned red  
  
"So now you know how it feels!" Jennifer yelled at Wufei  
  
"Yeah but he didnt run to his room crying" Trowa said. Oops,sor-"  
  
Jennifer slapped him right in the face as hard as she did Wufei.  
  
"Allright lets stop the voilence and concentrate on getting to Relena's picnic" Quatre said.  
  
The breakfast table was a sight . Trowa and Wufei were rubbing their very red cheeks and whimpering,  
  
Heero was sitting in silence but he was thinking about the bruise that was on his shin and Duo was  
  
giggling to himself that Trowa and Wufei got slapped. Jennifer was silent but  
  
she was pleased with herself for slapping the boys but in other words was feeling better.  
  
Everyone went to their rooms to get ready for the picnic. Jennifer was in the shower and Duo was  
  
brushing his teeth  
  
"Hey Jen huwy up" Duo said with a mouth full of tooth paste.  
  
She let out a laugh. "I'm almost done Duo" She grabbed her towel,wrapped it around her and got out of the  
  
shower.  
  
"Could you take any longer?" Duo asked while undoing his braid.  
  
"Yes I could get back in if you wanted to"  
  
"Sure but I'll be in there too!" He said with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I'ts okay I have to brush my teeth and get dressed. you go ahead."  
  
"suit yourself" He hopped into the shower and threw his clothes over the bar that  
  
held up the almost clear shower curtain. Then he turned on the shower  
  
"Yeaow!!!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Jennifer asked  
  
"Damn thats Cold!!!" He screeched  
  
All Jennifer did was laugh. Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Trowa ran in  
  
"What was that noise?!"  
  
"Oh you just heard Duo scream because the water in the tub is very cold" Jennifer said smiling.  
  
"Allright. I was just making sure-"  
  
"Nothing happened yes I know.We're allright."  
  
Trowa walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Jennifer went back to brushing her teeth and getting ready  
  
It was hotter today than it was yesterday so they all were in shorts.  
  
By noon they were all at Relena's. She met them in the front field and yes she was  
  
wearing the same thing as everyone else.  
  
"Hello everybody!" Relena said walking up to them.  
  
"Good afternoon Relena" Quatre said getting out of the driver seat of the blue limo that they came in.  
  
"Nice car. Is it yours?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Duo replied, "He's the only one who can afford one."  
  
"Actually I could" Jennifer pipped up, "Ya'know with my job."  
  
"Of course you could. You could practically have anything you wanted" Duo said grinning at her.  
  
They all walked over to the very large picnic table that was filled entirely with food.  
  
"Wow onna did you cook all this yourself?" Wufei asked eyeing all the food.  
  
"No actually. Everyone else did, I mean all my cooks. By the way whats an onna?"  
  
Heero couldnt help but laugh at this one. Duo looked at him and saw that the boy was trying hard to hide his silent laughter.  
  
"Its no good Heero. Just let it out" Duo said looking at him weird.  
  
Heero's laughter was followed by an injustice which made Jennifer start to giggle.  
  
"You dont know what onna means?" Jennifer asked Relena who was staring at Heero in shock.  
  
"huh?" she said, snapping out of her tranz. "No. Could you please tell me?"  
  
"Sure onna means woman in japanese."  
  
"Well now that we have that out of the way lets eat" Relena said starting for the table.  
  
"I couldnt agree with you more on that subject!" Duo exclaimed and ran to the table as if to get the best seat.  
  
"I think you really over did it Relena" Heero said walking next to her.  
  
"No. You can eat all you want-"  
  
"Sure!!!!!" yelled Duo interupting Relena.  
  
"Duo!" Jennifer gave him a smirk but also giggled at his remark.  
  
"What?! my stomach is growling."  
  
"But you just ate not even two hours ago."  
  
They sat there and argued in a silly manner and Relena grabbed Heero's arm.  
  
He looked at her in surprise and was about to say let go but was cut off.  
  
"Heero will you sit by me?" she asked smiling at him sweetly.  
  
Trowa smiled at him and said go on with his lips. Heero gave a low growl and let Relena lead him to the end of the table. After  
  
they all had settled down in a seat Relena said,  
  
"So Jennifer, what do you do?"  
  
"Oh I'm a thief" she said putting down a chicken leg.  
  
"A thief?" Relena looked akward at her. "You steal from other people to make your life better?" She gulped thinking of all her  
  
highly expensive things.  
  
"Yeah" Jennifer said sensing the nervousness that was beginning to show on Relenas face. Thinking quick she added, "But I dont  
  
steal from close friends or people I know."  
  
Thank God Relena said to herself.  
  
"You looked alittle worried there" Jennifer said.  
  
"I've never met a thief before."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You see there are several kinds of thiefs. Some thiefs get to know a person and gain their trust then, go in for the kill."  
  
"Are you that kind of person?"  
  
"Oh no I only steal from people I dont know. Because if I dont I feel really guilty. So dont feel scared around me K? cause I dont steal from friends."  
  
"Okay, just wanted to clear that up you know"  
  
"Yeah people ask those kinds of questions."  
  
"I'm really happy you came Heero" Relena whispered over to Heero.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I really love to see you Heero"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Dont you get it silly? I like you"  
  
Heero stared into her blue eyes and searched for an answer but couldnt find one. I dont get it, he said to himself, why does she like me so much? I'm the guy who tries to kill her. Heero snapped back into reality when he felt something move up his leg.  
  
Relena sat there smiling at him and he knew it was her.  
  
"Oh man that was great!" Duo said, stretching. "It really hit the spot."  
  
Heero looked over at him then at Relena whos foot had moved further up his leg. What should I do? he thought should I let her or should I move? he couldnt think so he went along with her.  
  
A hello was heard as several girls walked up to the table and sat down next to the boys.  
  
"Hi girls how are you?" Relena asked looking up from Heero's gaze, greeting Dorothy,Catherine and Hilde who had just sat down.  
  
"Hi there" Dorothy said and sat down next to Quatre who was blushing alittle.  
  
"Hi Duo" Hilde said smiling at him but before he could say anything his kneecap was pinched and he laughed.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He asked looking at Jennifer who was smiling. He knodded his head and simply said hello to Hilde.  
  
The new guests filled up on food and Wufei broke the silence.  
  
"So onna, what should we do now?" a piece of cake was thrown at his face. Duo giggled and looked in the other direction as Wufei looked at him.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!" he hollered but was interrupted as a pie was thrown at him. Duo cracked and almost fell over with laughter but was cut short as a piece of chicken hit his tanktop.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled and a big food fight broke out.  
  
After there was more food on the grass than on the table they all went to the hose to wash all the food off themselves. While they were doing this they heard a scream and saw Catherine in the huge in ground pool and Trowa standing on the cement laughing.  
  
"Hey thats what we can do!" Relena shouted, "Lets go swimming!"  
  
"With what?" Hilde asked, "We forgot out suits."  
  
"I have plenty lets go pick out some."  
  
"Why not" Dorothy said and followed everyone in.  
  
"HEY!!!! Can someone get me a suit too?!!!" Catherine yelled from the pool.  
  
"Yeah I'll bring you one!!" Relena yelled.  
  
They went inside and found the skimpiest swimsuits that Relena had. Mean while the boys were in a seperate room picking out their suits.  
  
"Oohh a blue one! that ones mine!! and its a bikini too!!" Jennifer cried and grabbed a blue two piece bikini with blue hawiian flowers on it. She jumped up to go change. Thay all picked out their suits and went to change. The boys were already finished and were already out in the pool by the time the girls were finially finished.  
  
"Here Catherine you can get changed in the pool house cause your already wet!" Relena yelled handing her a red two piece bikini and pointing to the small pool house. Catherine frowned and went to the pool house to change. They all came out.  
  
"Wheres Jennifer?" Duo asked Relena.  
  
"Shes still changing, wait there she is."  
  
Jennifer came out in her skimpy little bathing suit. Duos eyes went wide when he saw her.  
  
"Wow" he said as she jumped into the pool and splashed everyone.  
  
"I told you she got the prettiest one!" Hilde whined at Dorothy.  
  
"Well you werent fast enough and I got it!" she said wiping her hair out of her face. "So Duo, what do you think?, do you like it?"  
  
"Uh huh" he said staring at her.  
  
"Great!!I'm so happy!! Do you think I look better in this suit than Hilde would?"  
  
"uh huh"  
  
Hilde turned red with jealousy "HEY!!!" she yelled and started to chase Jennifer around the pool.  
  
"Who wants drinks?!!" Heero yelled from a table with a plate of glasses.  
  
"I do!" Relena said walking over to him to take off her shoes. He looked at her in a funny way and handed her a glass.  
  
"Why thank you Heero."  
  
"Hey you two!! Quit flirting and get into the pool!!!!" Duo yelled at them. Then Jenifer jumped onto his back and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. '"Lets Go play!!!"  
  
"Well what did you have in mind" he said as he turned around to face her.  
  
"Hmmn how about volley ball!"  
  
"I'll go for that" Heero c'mon we're gonna play vollay ball!!!! Hurry up and get in here!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Well do you wanna play volley ball Heero?"  
  
"Sure I have to kick Duo's ass anyway."  
  
"Yippee!!!!!" she grabbed his arm and started to run toward the pool.  
  
They set up the net and split up into teams.  
  
"I wanna surf first!!" Relena hollered. They passed her the ball and the game was on. About two or three hours later Relenas team won leaving Wufei hollering "INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!" at her for losing to a weak onna which was what he called her.  
  
After that they just swam.  
  
"Oohh!! Lets play chicken!!!!" Dorothy yelled coming up from under water.  
  
"What?!!" Hilde said.  
  
"You put two people on two other peoples shoulders and the people on top try to knock the other person off that persons shoulders."  
  
"I dont have a clue what you just said" Hilde looked at her, clueless.  
  
"I know how to play that game!!!" Relena yelled and swam over to Heero. "Heero, wanna play?"  
  
"No thanks, I'll sit this one out."  
  
"Whats the matter Heero?!" Duo yelled, "Afraid to face me and Jennifer?!!, Afraid you and Relena will lose??!!"  
  
"Allright Duo your mouth has gotten you into enough trouble!! I'ts time I shut you up!!!" Heero yelled and hoisted Relena up onto his shoulders. Relena only squeaked with joy being up there. Duo and Jennifer did the same thing.  
  
"Allright Duo first one to fall wins!!" Heero said.  
  
"Me and Catherine will face the winner!!!!" Trowa yelled.  
  
The two girls interlocked,but Relena,who didnt have a clue about fighting fell over in the first 5 minutes.  
  
"Haha Heero!!!!! You lose!!!!" Duo hollered at Heero who had just come up for breath after falling at the hands of Jennifer.  
  
"NEXT!!!!!!" Trowa yelled and hoisted Catherine up onto his shoulders.  
  
"I'll have you know Jennifer that I am really graceful and wont be as easy as Relena!!" Catherine smiled.  
  
"Hey I resent that Catherine!! I hope Jennifer knocks your block off!!!"  
  
"Knock your block off?" Wufei whispered to Quatre, "Shes so out dated, Hey Onna!!!! You need to get your vocabulary checked!!!! You speak like a fifties girl!!!!!" Wufei yelled at Relena. She came over to him and said  
  
"Oh will you shut your frieking PIE HOLE You stupid China man!!!!!!!"  
  
[Wufei instantly shut up.]  
  
"Hey Relena!!" Quatre called out "I never knew you had it in you to say something that harsh!!!" Quatre smiled at her and focased himself on the match that was still going on.  
  
"Your dead Catherine!!! See you later alligator!!!!" Jennifer yelled giving Catherine a hard push.  
  
"Not for a while crocodile!!!!" Catherine replied returning the push.  
  
"After supper mother fucker!!!!!!!" Jennifer yelled shutting up catherine long enough to push her off Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Ha ha!!" She yelled, "Success!!! you lose!!"  
  
"Where did that come from???!!!!" Catherine said in surprise from her sudden fall off Trowa's tall slim shoulders.  
  
"Oh thats just another line to that small story"  
  
"Well those tricks wont work on me!!!" Dorothy said hopping back into the pool.  
  
"Time out!!!" Duo yelled, "I need a break!! my shoulders hurt hop off girl."  
  
"See your too fat!!!!" Relena yelled but was thrown into the pool by Heero.  
  
"Hey Heero!! what did you do that for??!!!"  
  
"Oh I just wanted to do that since we got here but couldnt find the right moment." Heero simply smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Heero is really lightening up" Wufei whispered to Quatre.  
  
"Yeah I can see it too. You'd never think to see Heero yuy throw Relena into a pool" Quatre replied.  
  
"Maybe he just got tired of her stupid chatter like he always does" Wufei answered.  
  
"What? Relenas been one of the most quiet people what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well it was just a thought" Wufei shrugged his shoulders and got out of the pool.  
  
"Quatre Get your ass over here!!!!!!!!" Dorothy yelled, "WE have to take down Jennifer!!!!"  
  
"What!!!!!!! I dont think I can lift you!!!! Your bigger than me!!! Let Wufei do it!!"  
  
"What ??!!!" Wufei turned around to see everyone staring at him. Dorothy hopped out og the pool and pushed Wufei back in. Before he knew what was happening Dorothy was already on his shoulder and was shouting out commands.  
  
"I'll not be ordered around by stupid weak women!!!!!!" Wufei yelled and threw Dorothy off his shoulders and swam to the edge of the pool and got out again.  
  
"Quatre!!! She's your girl!! you play with her!!!" Wufei yelled at Quatre who turned red.  
  
"Shes not my girl!" He yelled in a pleading voice.  
  
"Come on Dorothy!!!!" Relena hollered"we'll both beat Jen's butt into the ground and plaster her face on the cement!!"  
  
Wufei laughed at her words and said, "Relena!!! Go buy yourself a new vocabulary!!!!"  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Wufei!!!Im gonna kick your ass!!!!" She threw Dorothy off her shoulders and got out of the pool and started after Wufei but she stopped short, "Did I just say ass??!!" Oopps!!!! I-I meant butt!!!!! Im gonna kick your butt Wufei!!!!"  
  
"Hey!!!!!" Dorothy yelled "I need some one to help me!!!!"  
  
"I'll help you!!!" Hilde jumped into the pool. "Besides I owe Jen afew punches."  
  
"You want it?!! Come and get it!!!" Jennifer yelled, "Lets go Duo!!!"  
  
"Right behind you!!"  
  
Thay all got up and started round three.  
  
"That trick wont work on me!!!!"  
  
"Lets see!!!!" Jennifer yelled and pushed Dorothy hard. "see you later alligator!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"not for a while crocodile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"after supper mother fucker!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dorothy pushed Jennifer hard but she didnt fall.  
  
"Whats the matter??!!!" Jennifer asked Dorothy giving her another hard push.  
  
"Well I got one for you!! after you bat yoy big fat BRAT!!!!!!!!!!" Jen yelled  
  
"Right after you winnie the pooh?!!" Dorothy stopped to think and Jennifer pushed her over.  
  
"HAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Undefeated!!!!! you lose Dorothy!!!!!"  
  
Then Duo dropped her into the water.  
  
"HEY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!! you snooze you lose!!!!!" he yelled as he picked her up and threw her across the pool. This turned into all the boys throwing the girls across the pool. And right in the middle of the game a screaming Wufei came running around the corner and jumped into the pool with Relena still chasing him.  
  
"HHHHHEEEEERRRRRROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND AWAY FROM MMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Wufei screamed. Just as Relena ran by Heero he grabbed her around the waist and she stopped short.  
  
"HEERO!!!!! let go!!! I have to get him!!!!!" She pleaded.  
  
"Thats okay you can stop now" he said laughing at her. She calmed down and started panting because she used up all her energy chasing Wufei.  
  
"Heero? Why are you laughing at me?!!"  
  
"I think its bad that a strong man like Wufei would run away from a small thing like you screaming like a little girl" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You know Heero you look better when you smile" she said as she looked up into his prussian eyes."  
  
He let go of her waist and got out of the pool. She followed him.  
  
"Heero!" she yelled at him and caught up with his sort of jog up to where the towels were. "Why do you always run away from me like this?"  
  
"Peace."  
  
"Peace?" am I that bad to be around that you always want to run away from me?" she started to cry.  
  
Oh great heero said to himself what should I do now?  
  
"You dont have to cry" he said putting a hand on her shoulder, "your not that bad to be around."  
  
she looked up at him and he smiled at her.  
  
"YAY!! I'm so happy!!" she threw her arms around his neck and stopped crying.  
  
way to go heero he thought, she'll be drooling on you next time she sees you.  
  
They all stayed there until sundown and drove home about 9 o'clock that night.  
  
"Well Heero did you enjoy yourself?"Duo asked witha stupid grinn on his face.  
  
"Yes I did Duo" Heero said plainly.  
  
"I'll bet" Duo said in a low voice and walked up stairs to wash all the chlorine off him, followed by Jennifer.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh I just got afew pictures of Heero with Relena together."  
  
"Naw for real?!" she said all excited.  
  
"Oh yes, and he didnt even notice I took em."  
  
"Oh you are so mean" she said and they walked into their room.  
  
Chapter 5- preparing  
  
"Do you really want to go on this one?" Duo asked Jennifer one night.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I cant change your mind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then" He got out of his bed and jumped into hers.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Well if your leaving lets spend the night bonding"  
  
"What-?"  
  
He cut her off before she could say anything. So she got up and walked out to the balcony. There was a crescent moon shining down on her face. Duo came out . She turned to face him and was about to say something when he put his hand on her lips and and rubbed his thumb across her botum lip. She stared into his cobalt blue eyes and was unable to move. She felt like she was paralyzed under his gaze and couldnt move because he didnt want her to or because she didnt? Jennifer couldnt find any words for what was happening so she stood there speechless not wanting duo to leave. He kissed her and as he slipped his tongue into her mouth she practically melted into him as he wrapped his arms around her. And as soon as he had slipped onto the balcony he had slipped away into the darkness of the room. She stood there and looked up at the moon and didnt hear Duo move silently across the room to lock the door. Jennifer walked into the pitch black and searched for him, he was standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest in his black priest outfit. She walked over to him and and returned the favor. She threw her arms around Duo's neck and kissed him passionatly. The two flopped down on the bed without breaking the kiss.  
  
Jennifer abruptly stopped and looked into his eyes to search for an answer. Then she figured it out. hes my soul mate. I've never met anyone like him before, she thought I've never felt this way about anyone before. We belong together.  
  
She went back on with kissing him. Then he rolled her over and went for her shirt. she didnt care, she had no one but him.  
  
She had no family left. Her parents,siblings everyone she loved-all gone. Except for Duo. He really cared for her. Thats why he doesnt want me to go. He loves me For the first time in my life I feel loved, I belong-here- with-Duo. He continued to kiss her and she pulled off his shirt and traced his muscles and ribs that slightly stuck out because he didnt have alot of meat on his bones. Duo continued to kiss her neck and touched the neckless that he gave her for christmas.  
  
"Forever" he whispered into her ear and she whispered the same thing into his.  
  
Around 11:00 the next morning Jennifer woke up on top of Duo, naked with only a sheet on her butt. She thought of the events that happened last night and touched her neckless. A short time later Duo woke up.  
  
"Goodmorning" he said to her as he kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Goodmorning" Jennifer replied with a smile.  
  
"Man what time is it?" he asked.  
  
"That doesnt matter" she said tracing the lines of his chest. He giggled.  
  
"That tickles" he laughed............. "I love you, you know that right"  
  
"Yes and I love you."  
  
"And I'm hungry so lets go see whats cookin" He said and popped out of bed and stretched..  
  
They got dressed and went down stairs.  
  
"Whats wrong with this picture?" Duo said "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Probably minding their own business" Jennifer said, looking around the kitchen.  
  
"Not quite" Trowa said walking into the kitchen. "What time did you two go to bed?"  
  
"Dont ask me"Duo said with a yawn and went to grab a box of cereal.  
  
"Allright Jeni Jen I got all your stuff for this job"  
  
A black man who was about 20 years old walked into the kitchen and set a huge box of equipment on the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey Leo" She said.  
  
"Hi Leo want some orange juice?" Duo asked handing Leo a bottle of sunny delight.  
  
"Sure man" he grabbed it and started explaining the equipment.  
  
"Leo can we do this later. I'm not really awake at the moment" Jennifer yawned.  
  
He looked at her. "You look like hell. What the fuck did you do last night?" he asked looking at her suspiciosly.  
  
"Dont ask."  
  
Leo looked at Duo who was eating Capn crunch then back at her, raised an eye brow and said "I dont want to know."  
  
"Allright I'll go hang out with Heero for a while until you get your head out of the clouds."  
  
"Thanks Leo" was all she said before joining Duo with a bowl of cereal.  
  
Leo walked into the storage room and found Heero making final adjustments to his gundam.  
  
"Yo Heero!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Hey Leo whats up?"  
  
"I got a question."  
  
"shoot."  
  
"Did you know that Jennifer and Duo are sleeping together?"  
  
"No. why?"  
  
"Cause she walked in this morning and she had it written all over her face. Those two did something."  
  
"Just leave them alone. They probably did because shes leaving today to go find the devils eye."  
  
"I got a bad feeling 'bout this job man" Leo said  
  
"Yeah well Duo is going with her so dont worry."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"Could you go along too?"  
  
"What? why?"  
  
"To keep those two out of trouble, and I was thinkin what better person could protect them more than the perfect soldier."  
  
"I dont-"  
  
"Please man. Jennifers like my baby sister and I'd hate it if anything were to happen to her."  
  
"Allright I'll go"  
  
"Thanks man"  
  
"I dont believe what I'm doing"  
  
Chapter 6-leaving  
  
"Leo you can explain all that equipment now" Jennifer said walking over to the box of equipment that she would have to use on this job.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Gosh this is some real high tech stuff" Trowa said picking up a small liquid screen computer.  
  
"Just the best. This is a real big job and it requires the best equipment available" Jennifer said answering his question.  
  
"Allright lets get started." Leo explained all the equipment which took him about an hour. Plus with all the preparing it was about six whe they were actually ready.  
  
"Allright we ready?" Jennifer asked looking at Duo and Heero in their black skintight suits.  
  
"Yes" was all Duo said.  
  
"Oh lighten up Duo we'll be fine, besides Heero's comming with us so try to be alittle brighter K?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oohh wait!!!!" Quatre yelled running into the room. "Were you going to leave without a goodbye?"  
  
"No. Well come over and say bye then" Jennifer said hugging Quatre.  
  
"You all be safe K?'' Trowa said waving his hand.  
  
The three got into the limo that pulled into the driveway to take them to the airport.  
  
"Greece here we come!!!" Jennifer yelled in the limo. "Duo." He looked at her through expressionless eyes and didnt answer. "Cheer up Duo. After this job we'll be rich."  
  
"If we live through it" he said and continued to look out the window. She slid over next to him and made him look at her. "Its ok we'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know?" He looked at her with the same eyes.  
  
"I dont" she smiled, "But you have to trust me. I've been diong this for years and I have the scars and experience to show for it."  
  
"Oh really?" Heero chimed in.  
  
"Really" She answered and pulled up her right sleeve. "got shot trying to steal a chinese mask, went right through plus it had a wire attached to the bullet so I glided with the wire in my arm all the way down a thirty story building."  
  
"did it hurt?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Allright I got one" Heero said and they continued to show eachother scars until they got to the airport.  
  
when they got to the airport a problem presented itself. Jennifer pulled Heero and Duo aside.  
  
"How are we going to get all this equipment on to the plane? we have to go through the beeper thing and we ahve alot of weapons and such."  
  
"Lets call Quatre and get the number to his private plane service" Heero suggested.  
  
"Its about the only option we got. Well Duo?" Jennifer looked at him.  
  
"Huh?" he looked at her confused.  
  
"You have the cell phone."  
  
"Uh right. Here" Duo handed the phone to Jennifer and she called the mansion.  
  
"Hello?" Wufei answered.  
  
"Wufei? its Jennifer can I talk to Quatre?"  
  
"Arent you supposed to be on the plane?"  
  
"We have a problem. Could you just get him?" Jennifer said, starting to get agitated.  
  
"One moment" Wufei went to get Quatre.  
  
"hello?" Quatre answered.  
  
"Quatre we need the acess code to your personal flight service" Jennifer said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we got alot of high teck stuff and people will probably arrest us if we let it go through the scanners."  
  
"Yeah that does present a problem well it would be rude to get you guys into trouble if I had the power to stop it and I guess I owe you for the way I treated you earlier. So here-"  
  
"Wait let me get a pen, allright go on,"  
  
"The password is 4312016."  
  
"4312016?"  
  
"Thats right."  
  
"Now all I have to do is tell the lady that we want to ride on the Winner's private plane, show her this number and she will let us on without any trouble?"  
  
"Pretty much but keep me on the line just incase she gives you any lip."  
  
"Allright here goes. Excuse me miss?"  
  
"Yes?" the flight attendent answered.  
  
"I'd like to ride on the Winner's private plane service."  
  
"Are you related to the Winners?" She asked.  
  
"No but we three know Quatre very well and we have a very important meeting to go to."  
  
"I'll need to see some ID please."  
  
"Sure" Jennifer handed the lady a fake ID.  
  
"Allright everything checks out password please?"  
  
"4312016" Jennifer said with alittle nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Allright everything checks out Give me your passports and you'll be on your way."  
  
They handed the lady their passports and went to board the plane.  
  
"That was close" Jennifer said while walking down the hall that lead to the plane. Quatre are you there?" Jennifer asked picking up the phone after leaving him on hold.  
  
"Yes I'm here Jennifer" Quatre said with a laugh. "So how did it go?"  
  
"Fine except the lady looked like a total airhead."  
  
Quatre laughed. "Let me talk to Duo Jen."  
  
"Sure. Duo, Quatre wants to talk to you" Jennifer handed Duo the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Duo said.  
  
"Hey Duo you sound kind of worried, Are you allright?"  
  
"Hold on Quatre we are about to board the plane."  
  
"Allright."  
  
They got on the plane and Duo went to the bathroom to yalk to Quatre.  
  
"Hey Duo do you have to go already or are you just afraid of hights?" Heero said with a laugh.  
  
"Blow it out your ass Heero" Duo said in a mean voice. "Quatre you there?"  
  
"Yes Duo I'm here, whats bugging you?" Quatre sounded concerned.  
  
"I dont want to be here. I think its a bad idea to go on this mission."  
  
Jenifer was listening through the door.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had a dream about it and she was killed."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Yes but you know her she wont listen."  
  
"Well then there is nothing you can do but protect her. Thats why Leo sent Heero along- to help you protect her."  
  
"But I dont think its gonna do any good."  
  
"Well Duo you must trust your instincts. youve lived on your own almost your life and you survived. Think how you did that and simply do it again. You must trust yourself. Dont forget the past and all the things that happened. You survived on your own will. Trust yourself and use the past to help your future. Learn from your mistakes,"  
  
"You sound like you know so much Quatre. Thanks."  
  
"your welcome. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Duo hung up and turned off the cell phone and opened the door and came face to face with Jennifers concerned blue eyes.  
  
"Listen. Whatever happens we will do this together ok?"  
  
He just continued to look at her. She hugged him. He hugged her back and saw Heero turn around in his chair with a wild look on his face that said ok they need to be alone. Jennifer sat down on Duo's lap and stroked his face and layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll be fine. Just wait and see. Yes we may get hurt but I've never been on a mission where I havent been bruised or cut."  
  
In just afew hours they landed in Greece. Jennifer fell asleep on Duo. It was up to Heero to wake them up.  
  
"Come on you two we got to go get a hotel room."  
  
They woke up with sleep in their eyes.  
  
"we're here?" Jennifer said getting off Duo.  
  
They got off the plane and called a taxi which took them to a hotel.  
  
They bought a room with two beds.  
  
"I said three beds" Jennifer said after opening the door to find a rather large room with only two beds.  
  
"So whos sleeping where?" Heero asked.  
  
"How about me and Duo in one bed and you in the other?"Jennifer offered.  
  
"Fine with me" Duo plunged onto a bed.  
  
"Allright I'm going to go take a shower" Jennifer said. She put her bag on the bed and pulled out a white tanktop with flannel shorts. Heero changed right there and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 7-Into the cave of Doom  
  
The next morning the only one who actually got up on time was Heero.  
  
The other two were in bed flopped over eachother. Heero took out his laptop and found the files on the Devil's eye which he began to read. A picture popped up. The thing was huge but someone had drawn it. Heero looked for some actual pictures but found none. This gave him a thought. There are no known pictures of this thing, which means that no one has ever seen it before except for the guy who drew this picture he said to himself.  
  
Duo started to stir so he turned off the computer and put it away.  
  
"What time is it?" Duo popped up from the bed and sat up.  
  
"11:00" Heero answered. "I'm going to jump in the shower" Heero grabbed some clean clothes from the bag and went off to the bathroom.  
  
Duo got out of bed and turned on the television. He flipped mindlessly through the channels, not looking for anything in particular. Then he found some cartoons and left it there. About 20 minutes later Heero got out of the shower to find Duo asleep again with the TV on. He sighed and sat down on his bed and grabbed the phone. He called the mansion.  
  
"Hello?" Quatre answered.  
  
"Hey Quatre, its Heero."  
  
"Hey! did you make it safely?"  
  
"Sure did."  
  
"Where are the other two?"  
  
"Asleep right here. Jennifer asked for three beds but the clerk only gave uo two. So they slept in one and me in the other."  
  
"I think you and Duo should have got one bed and her the other."  
  
"Nah. Its probably not the first time they have slept in the same bed."  
  
Duo got up again. He only slept in his boxers.  
  
"Hey Quatre Duo is up" Heero said. Duo just looked at him.  
  
"Who is it?" Duo asked with a tired face.  
  
"Its Quatre. Do you want to talk to him?" Heero handed Duo the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Duo how is it going?"  
  
"I have a major krick in my neck."  
  
"Why?" Quatre laughed.  
  
"Jennifer slept on me in the plane."  
  
"Oh it will go away."  
  
"Yeah I'll get her to massage it out later. Well heres Heero, I have to get up."  
  
Duo handed Heero the phone and went to take a shower.  
  
"Nice Boxers Duo" Heero said as Duo walked into the bathroom. Duo had on his red ones. He shook his butt alittle and closed the door behind him. Heero laughed.  
  
"That boy is strange. I dont see how she can put up with him" Heero said.  
  
"She keeps him in line" Quatre added.  
  
"Well Quatre I'll call you when we get it. Or you just might have to pick us out of the hospital."  
  
"why do you say that?"  
  
"Well I dont know what we are going to find when we get there. There might be danger and who knows what. As long as we live through this is all that matters."  
  
"your right. Well call me back when you get the ruby ok?"  
  
"Sure thing" Heero hung up the phone.  
  
Jennifer finially woke up to see Heero watching the cartoons that Duo had left on.  
  
"Heero I never knew you were the type to watch cartoons."  
  
"I'm not, Duo left them on. Uh, you might want to pull up your tank top." She slept in a spaghetti strap tank top and it was down sort of low.  
  
"Oops!" she quickly pulled it up. "I was so tired last night I just-"  
  
"Sort of put that on" Heero finished.  
  
"Yeah." Duo came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  
  
"Good morning precious" He said and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning" she said with a yawn.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Duo asked while he was going through his bags.  
  
"Oh I dont know, probably tour Greece I guess. We just got here so we should rest a while so lets go see the ruins and ancient monuments" Jennifer suggested.  
  
"I dont have a problem with that" Duo said as he slipped on a pair of boxers under his towel. "Do you want to Heero?"  
  
"I dont care."  
  
"geeze Heero lighten up!" Duo exclaimed. "Come on since your here with us you should sit back and relax and have some fun with us."  
  
"You should talk! your the one who didnt evan want to come in the first place!" Jennifer snapped back.  
  
"I only came because-"  
  
"Because you love me and you dont want to see me get hurt, yeah I know but the main reason you came was because you couldnt change my mind! and you know it too! so dont go and deny it!" Jennifer finished, leaving Duo speechless.  
  
"Well I- I was just you see-" Duo started.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever" She got out of the bed and exposed her pink undies.  
  
"Nice undies" Duo giggled and smacked her butt.  
  
"I know arent they gorgious" she smiled and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"She really is something else" Heero said, looking out the window of their top story room of the best hotel in Athens.  
  
"Yeah I know. I wouldnt have her any other way" Duo sighed.  
  
"I know you two are talking about me!" Jennifer yelled from the shower.  
  
Duo put his hand over his head and smiled. Heero smiled and mocked Duo. "You wouldnt have it any other way." Duo gave him a shut up look and flicked him off.  
  
"Hey!" Heero said.  
  
"Well that will teach you" Duo said and went out to the balcony.  
  
About thirty minutes later Jennifer came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What is it with girls and showers?" Duo asked. "Why do girls always take hours in the shower?"  
  
"We are simply making ourselves presentable" She said. "And besides you take just as much time in the shower as I do so I wouldnt be talking Duo."  
  
Duo let out one of his hysterical laughs and walked back out to the balcony. She followed him.l  
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked  
  
"Huh? nothings wrong. I'm just bored thats all."  
  
"You want to get out of this room dont you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Man it's hot out of here! come inside you'll probably melt out here lets go" Jennifer grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.  
  
"Just let me get dressed and we'll head out K?"  
  
"Hurry up girl I could dress both of us faster than you could dress yourself" Duo smiled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They left the hotel and walked down the street. They were surrounded by fancy buildings with very stylish things in the windows.  
  
"Greece sure has alot of flash" Duo said.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Heero how much money do we have to spend?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"As of now we have about three hundred dollars. This money is not for spending, its for food and accessories" Heero said,grabbing the pouch that he had around his waist.  
  
"Hey we have plenty of food and such, we came prepared" Jennifer said. "Well?"She held out her hand. Heero looked at her in wonder.  
  
"Um" Heero mumbled.  
  
"Well give me the money." Heero handed her the money and walked on.  
  
"Sheesh whats up with him?" Duo asked and looked at Jennifer.  
  
"I have no clue. Heero!! wait up!!" she yelled at him. He stopped at a foutain and sat down. Jennifer and Duo walked over to him. "Allright Heero whats eatin you?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Nothin. I think this is rediculous. We should be out finding the Devil's eye instead of shopping. And here we are walking around, lets go get the thing and go home" Heero looked into the water.  
  
"You dont want to sight see?" Duo asked. "If you ask me there is alot more here than we've seen so far. Besides Heero we havent even left the hotel street before she sees something she likes. Lets go sight see and get things from gift shops or something instead of blowing all our money here. Lets go see the the auditorium."  
  
"Dont you know anything about history?" Jennifer asked. "The auditorium thing is in Vatican City, Rome and we're in Greece. We all can go there on a vacation after we get the Devil's eye. But no later ok Duo?"  
  
"Fine. Come on Heero Lets go look at something interesting instead of staring at a foutain" Duo grabbed Jennifer's hand and they walked off to find a monument. A short while later they found the ruins of an ancient building.  
  
"Hey," Duo asked, "Does anyone have directions back to the hotel?"  
  
"Yes Duo I have a map" Heero said.  
  
"When did you get that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Quatre gave it to me before we left. He figured we would need it since we were going to be walking around a foreign country."  
  
"Theres Quatre for you, always being a good person" Duo said. "Uh Jennifer, sorry to bust your bubble but what are you doing?" Jennifer came up out of a hole with a piece of pottery.  
  
"This must have been used in ancient times by the people of Greece, but this place looks like a meeting place for noble people, maybe people of the senate. This is Athens after all" Jennifer walked over to a huge stone and sat down.  
  
"Uh Jennifer we're not Archaeologists lets leave that to them" Duo walked over to her and pulled the piece of pottery from her hands and set it down. "Lets go somewhere else that is uh alittle more interesting and isnt a pile of bricks and stone."  
  
"This place is more than a pile of stones. Look its a place where the senate might have met to discuss problems and circumstances about the people of Greece. Dont you see Duo? this place is packed with information!" Jennifer exclaimed.  
  
"Uh no lets go we're here to get the Devil's eye, not look at ancient stones and pieces of pots." Duo pulled her over to Heero.  
  
"Well lets get going back to the hotel its dusk and we have a big day tomorrow" Heero butted in.  
  
"Wait! I'm not finished looking at these things! Give me five more minutes!" Jennifer pleaded.  
  
"No lets go" Heero said.  
  
"Gosh Heero your such a party pooper" Jennifer said.  
  
They finally got back to the hotel. Jennifer flopped down on the bed.  
  
"I wish I could have looked more closely at those artifacts. You suck Heero!!"  
  
"Oh hush Jennifer we needed to get back because we have a big day tomorrow. You can look at that place some other time" Heero said and got into his bed. Duo flipped on the television and surfed until he found something to watch.  
  
"Uh hello? Duo I'm trying to sleep turn that off" Heero said with alittle irritation in his voice.  
  
"Well I'm not tired so I'm going to watch tv. Goodnight Heero" Duo answered.  
  
"Well? Turn it off!"  
  
"No!! I'm watching this!!" Duo yelled back.  
  
"And I'm trying to sleep!!"  
  
"Will you two cut that out!!" Jennifer walked in from the bathroom.  
  
"No!!"Duo yelled.  
  
"Turn it off Duo!!"  
  
"Both of you shutup!! your disturbing the people down stairs!" Jennifer yelled. She walked over to the tv. and turned it down. "There Heero go to sleep and Duo, you can watch it still, see? solution presents itself."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero. Heero gave him the cold shoulder and turned on the air conditioner. Jennifer crawled into bed with Duo.  
  
"Duo I think this trip is taking its toll on Heero."  
  
"Nah He just needs his sleep. Believe me I know he can be a real grouch if he doesnt have it."  
  
"Hey I'm still awake Duo dont think that I dont hear you" Heero said from his bed. Jennifer turned out the light.  
  
"Turn off the tv. Duo" Jennifer said.  
  
"No I'm watching this."  
  
The next morning came quick and Heero was the first one awake.  
  
"Hey you two wake up we got lots of work to do" Heero said and shoved Duo in she shoulder.  
  
"Wha what?" Duo popped up.  
  
"Wake up you two." Heero grabbed the two bags of equipment and set them on his bed and started taking things out of them. Jennifer woke up and got out of bed.  
  
"Gosh it got so cold last night. Who turned on the AC?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I did I dont know about you but I like to sleep cold" Heero said.  
  
"Well I just stole all Duo's body heat so it really doesnt matter."  
  
"huh?" was all Duo said.  
  
"Your an oven" she said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get up Duo" Heero said again.  
  
"Heres the suites. We'll put them when we get to the cave. When we have all this equipment on we'll look pretty funny and it might alarm some people so we'll set everything up here and put it back in the bags and take it out when we get to the cave"Jennifer said. "Duo, get up!"  
  
"Just afew more minutes."  
  
"Let him sleep theres no telling what time he went to bed last night and we dont need his help right now" Heero said and continued setting things up.  
  
It took about thirty minutes to completly assemble everything.  
  
"Allright he's still not up" Jennifer said. She walked over to him and jumped on him.  
  
"Rise and shine Duo!!!!" Jennifer yelled. Duo popped up with a yelp and hit his head on the base board of the bed.  
  
"OUCH!!!!! why did you do that for??!!!!" Duo yelped out in pain. He rubbed his head. Jennifer just sat on his lap and laughed at him.  
  
"Oh you wouldnt wake up so I had to do something. Get up we're ready to leave." She got off him and helped him up. He got dressed and they signed out of the hotel and caught a taxi.  
  
"To the cave of the Gods" Jennifer said. The driver looked at her funny.  
  
"Lady you wouldnt want to go there no one ever comes back from there" the driver said.  
  
"Will you just take us there? or do we have to get another taxi?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"No mame I just wanted to warn you, To the cave of the Gods."  
  
They pulled up to a cave that was covered with vines and brush. All around there were trees and bushes. The driver drove away immediatly and they were left there alone.  
  
"Well theres plenty of trees and no one seems to be around so lets go change behind those trees theres a little grove in there." Jennifer said. Duo stood there and looked at the entrance.  
  
"This doesnt look like a cave. It looks like its been forgotten."  
  
"Thats good for us. That means that we will be alone to get this thing. Come over here and get ready Duo" Heero said.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
They changed in the grove and put on all their equipment.  
  
"Allright are we ready?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Whats all this stuff? Do we really need all this? I thought we'd kind of do an Indianna Jones gig and just go in with a gun and afew other things. But whats up with all this?" Duo took off his pack and his jumpsuite. "Allright I'm ready."  
  
"I guess your right its probably going to be really hard to maneuvar in these" Jennifer took off her things and Heero did the same.  
  
"But why did we spend so much time putting this crap together and we dont even use it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Not nessecarily" Jennifer added. She picked up a bag and flung it across her shoulder and walked into the cave.  
  
"I cant see a thing" Duo added.  
  
"Well why dont we clear all this crap out of the door" Heero suggested. He pulled down all the vines and brush and revealed just what Duo had described in his dream, a floor of letters.  
  
"Hey its just like in your dream Duo, Look" she pointed to the wall there was a sign that said the word of God.  
  
"But if this is exactly like my dream then-" Duo started.  
  
"Dont worry Duo lets go" Jennifer grabbed a torch off the wall and lit it with a match from her bag.  
  
"How do you spell the word of god?" Heero asked.  
  
"Simple its not the word of God its his name and in Latin his name starts with an I. Allright follow me only step on the letters I tell you. If you step on a wrong letter you'll fall through the floor."  
  
Jennifer stepped on the letter I and then another. They went through the first task and came to a huge area full of lava and dozens of stepping stones everywhere.  
  
"Well where do we go from here?" Duo asked.  
  
"I dont know, what happened next in your dream?" Jennifer replied.  
  
"Simple, we died."  
  
"What?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Hey guys come over here." Heero was standing at a sign. "Jennifer can you translate this?"  
  
"I think so, um yeah" Jennifer translated it while Duo looked around. The entire cave was covered with bats. He saw something leap into the lava.  
  
"Hey!" Duo yelled at it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked.  
  
"Something moved over there."  
  
"It was probably just your imagination."  
  
"No it wasnt. Look Heero the entire place is covered with bats. Theres something else here though I can feel it and they arent bats. So keep your eye open."  
  
"Yeah, sure I still think you were seeing things. Do you have that thing finished yet Jen?" Heero looked over to where she was standing and she wasnt there. "Jen? where are you?!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Over here!" She ran back to them. "Look I've figured it out come over here." She stepped on a small platform that was in the middle of the ground. "Look if you step on this platform it makes the stepping stones light up and it shows the way."  
  
"What happens if you step on a wrong stone?" Duo asked, looking around.  
  
"I dont know" she threw a stick onto one of the stones that didnt light up. Bolts of electricity came up from the lava and shocked the stick off the stone.  
  
"Well that answers my question" Duo gulped.  
  
"Well we have to memorize the path ah ha!" Jennifer dug around in the bag and pulled out a permanent marker. "I knew this would come in handy Duo pull up your shirt."  
  
"What?!" He screeched. "This is not the time to do that!"  
  
"Oh hush and just do it. Heero, you go stand on the platform."  
  
Heero stood on the platform and the stones started to glow. Jennifer traced the path on Duo's chest with the marker. "Ha ha ha! see! lets go. Allrighty then. She stepped on the first one and hopped three stones, The boys trailed behind her. She finished hopping to the ones she knew from memory. "Duo which one do we go on now?"  
  
"Um I dont know!! you come over here and find out!!"  
  
"No Im further up than you are! Hop on those three to get here, Heero you follow him!!"  
  
"Fine!! wait for me! What the?!" Duo saw the green demon approaching Jennifer from behind. "Heero!! shoot that thing!!! Please shoot it!!! Jennifer duck!!" Duo screamed. Heero pulled out his gun and shot the demon and as it fell into the lava Duo ran to Jennifer.  
  
"Are you ok?! see I told you I told you Heero there was something but you didnt believe me! and it almost killed Jennifer!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Duo I'm fine really I'm ok."  
  
"Did Leo not send me to watch your back? I'm glad I grabbed this gun and you better be to Duo" Heero said and continued on the trail. "Lets keep going, I want to get out of here as quick as I can. Well are you two going to sit there and hold eachother all day? Duo she told you she was fine so lets move."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh great more lava and stepping stones" Jennifer said as they came to another crossing.  
  
"But look you dont have to step on any platforms that make the stones glow and such. I guess you just cross" Duo said.  
  
"Then lets hop to it" Heero said. He looked for a stone. "Look they are coming from there, we just have to wait for a stone to float out of there and we can hop across."  
  
"That sounds easy enough" Jennifer said.  
  
"Here comes one now" Heero said. "Ready Jump!!"  
  
They all jumped on to a stone and then to another one.  
  
"That wasnt so bad" Duo said.  
  
"Get ready to jump again guys" Heero interrupted. "Jump onto that one!"  
  
"Ha ha! we made it phew atleast thats over" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"I dont think we're done yet" Jennifer said. "Look we still have to pass those bridges. and they look lke they are rotten."  
  
"Looks like we're just going to have to run across them then" Heero said. They walked over to the bridges.  
  
"Its a long way down" Jennifer said as she looked down.  
  
"Dont look down" Duo said, "It makes you nervous."  
  
"Allright lets go on a count of three, 1, 2, 3!! Run!!!" Duo yelled. they ran across the bridge and as soon as they got to the other side the bridge collapsed.  
  
"Well how are we supposed to get back?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Maybe theres another way out in the area that the Devil's eye is in" Heero suggested.  
  
"What in the hell is that?" Jennifer turned around and saw a zombie. "Uh guys, lets run!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Holy shit!!!!!! Oh crap run Heero!!!!!!!" Duo yelled. They all ran across the next bridge but it didnt fall.  
  
"It didnt fall!!!" Jennifer screamed, "That means it can come over here!!!"  
  
"Then lets go!" Heero yelled. they ran across the next bridge and that one fell.  
  
"Whats up with this place?!" Jennifer yelled. A zombie came up from the ground right in front of her. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
she cried and pushed him off the ledge. "Hop onto that ledge thingie!!"  
  
they all hopped onto a rectangular block that rested on another stne pillar that held it up. Bats were flying all around them and were swooping down at them.  
  
"Jennifer lets get out of here!" Duo pleaded.  
  
"No Duo I have to get the devils eye! and I'm not leaving until I get it!"  
  
"Your hopeless!!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Look you two!! do you have a stick in there or something I can throw?!" Heero yelled.  
  
"Heero why do you want to throw something at a time like this?!" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Look!! I bet thats the switch to swinging this thing around so we can get over there!"Heero pointed to a switch that had a human skull on it.  
  
"I see!!" Jennifer handed him a small gun and he threw it at the switch. The rectangular block swung around and they jumped off it.  
  
"I must say Heero you are quite the guy" Duo said.  
  
"Lets go"Jennifer pulled Duo's sleeve.  
  
"Look over there!" Duo pointed to a stone golem that6 was standing nfront of a gate with a huge bat.  
  
"Do we have to get past that?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Probably" Heero said. He bent down and picked up a scroll.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Duo asked.  
  
"I dont know, it was just on the ground. Its in greek, Jennifer can you translate this?"  
  
"To get passed the mighty golem you must knock him into the lava" she read.  
  
"So we got to knock that thing into the lava?" Duo asked, "Is that possible?"  
  
"It must be. Whats left in your bag?" Heero asked Jennifer.  
  
"Lets see," she went through the bag, "Dynamite? where did that come from?" she continued to search.  
  
"Let me see the dynamite" Heero asked.  
  
"Huh? okay. I dont see what good it will do theres only afew sticks."  
  
"This should be enough. Now heres what we're going to do, ma and Duo are going to distract him while you tape these on him got it?"  
  
"We have to distract him?" Duo gulped.  
  
"Hey mr.Shinigami we're practically in hell so you shouldnt be so scared" Jennifer said.  
  
"I didnt say I was scared Jennifer its just that hes so big and we're kindof, small!!"  
  
"you ready? Oh Jennifer after youve got the dynamite on him push him into the lava k?" Heero asked.  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Allright then we must be getting close because the challenges are getting harder"Heero said. They jumped onto the platform and got the golem's attention. It cornered Duo.  
  
"Duo jump back!!" Jennifer yelled at him. He jumped just in time that the huge ston bat missed his ribs. When Duo jumped Jennifer slapped a stick of dynamite on the golem's back. The golem swung the bat around to hit Jennifer but she ducked and the stick went off. It blew off his arm and most of his back.  
  
"Hey you got him Jen!"Duo yelled.  
  
"Duo get back over here and distract him so I can blow off his legs! then we can push him into the lava!!" Jennifer yelled. They soon executed the plan and left the golem in pieces. They pushed his pieces into the lava and went through the gate. Beyond the gate was a huge room and in the middle of the room was the devil's eye on a stand.  
  
"Look! there it is" Jennifer said and started walking toward it. The ruby was even bigger than a fist and it was studded with all kinds of gems. She was fixing to grab it when she heard a voice.  
  
"Uh uh uh. That doesnt belong to you Jennifer."  
  
"She looked to the right and there was a throne and in it was a man dressed in black velvet with a gold crown on his head that was studded with rubys.  
  
"Who are you?" Duo asked.  
  
"I am Hades, God of the under world.  
  
"We're in the under world?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Of course darling where else would you see zombies and the things you've seen today."  
  
"How do you know what we've been through?" she asked.  
  
"Why I've been watching you three and it was me who put you through all those obsticles. You arethe first people ever to enter this cave and actually make it through all my traps. It looks like Charon has failed."  
  
"Who's Charon?"  
  
"Charon is one of my henchmen I set him incharge of making good traps. But as people evolve so do their minds. I knew it was a matter of time before someone entered this place. But now its time for you to leave."  
  
"What?! we just got here and we're not leaving without that ruby! you put us through all that and we arent leaving here empty handed!" Jennifer yelled.  
  
"You are very stubborn! But if you must, I will give you the devil's eye."  
  
"Good" Jennifer started to grab it.  
  
"I'm not finished! you may have it if you three beat me in a fight" Hades said.  
  
"What?! but thats unfair!! Your like a God and we're like regular mortals!! you'll kick our butts!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Then I wont use my power then."  
  
"And how we know that you'll do that?" Duo asked.  
  
"You wont. Lets begin." 


End file.
